


ER 5

by PitaVegeta1



Series: Inspired:Gallavich AU [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Medical, tv show inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitaVegeta1/pseuds/PitaVegeta1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by TLC's Sex Sent Me to the ER</p>
            </blockquote>





	ER 5

**Author's Note:**

> Been holding this one for awhile, something simple.  
> Hope you like :)

-Show Narration-

~Dr. Narration~

"Dialog"

~ "Hi, I'm Dr. Henry Kane, a trauma physician at Mercy Hospital Here we get a lot of cases that are of the sexual nature, let me tell you about this one." ~

\- Dr. Kane returned from his lunch expecting his shift to continue as it had. -

"Still quiet?"

Dr.Kane asked coming around to the nurses station, a patient screaming behind one of the onimous blue curtians. The nurse lips pursed,

" Yeah just like you left it."

She smirked handling him chart. Henry chuckled studying the standard patient form 'Male early 20s, complaints of abdominal pain.' Moving toward ER 5 far from the screaming and groaning Henry slipped behind the curtain to face his patient, who he could guess was the desheveled redhead panting in the bed. He was holding his lower stomach and pale hand which was attached to another young man at his side.

"Hi, Mr. Gallagher, I'm Dr. Kane, according to this you have abdominal pain?"

The redhead shook his head glaring at the boy beside him.

"It's not your stomach?" Henry questioned pulling on a pair of gloves from the wall dispenser.

"What, she was staring," the brunette grumbled.

"Ian, you have to be honest when speaking with the nurses."

Ian nodded to the brunette groaning a name that sounded like Nick or Mick squeezing passed his lips.

~ The young man was in obvious pain, his face flushed and sweating even speaking seemed to hurt him.~

"Um..." Nick or Mick blushed, "I think I...(mumble)"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I think I broke his dick."

Henry blinked, looking to his patient.

"Did you kick him?"

~ It wasn't unusual to get frat boys or jocks in the ER with groin injuries, whether from horseplay or sports~

Ian huffed harshly gesturing weakly, first a ball dribbling motion, he then pointed to his friend, then his groin.

~From that I guessed they had been playing basketball his friend may have thown him the ball alittle to hard.~

"A sport's injury is not uncommon."

"Not sports..."

It was most Henry had heard his patient speak. His friend blushed harder.

"Could be... look I was um... riding him and he then he screamed and um... shoved me off. It was..." the young man waved his hand in the direction of Ian's groin; "...it's swollen and bent the wrong way."

~That pretty much explained it. I'm not here to judge, so finally understanding I went forward with my examination.~

"Alright that helps me alot, first I will administer some pain medication. Are you allergic to anything?"

A headshake no.

Cool blue eyes looked at Henry with worry,

"Did I..."

"It takes a lot to break the penis, but fractures can happen just let me have a good look and I can give you guys a better answer."

Henry gave a small smile, removing his gloves and tossing them into the waistbasket. Ian tugged his boyfriend closer giving him a reassurring peck as Henry closed the curtain.

~I had a feeling it was a penile fracture. Though my patient's boyfriend wasn't a big guy, smaller women have caused such an injury and worse. But never come to final conclusion before the examination was done~

-Dr. Kane order some pain medication and a small sedative before he began his exam.-

 

 

~The examination was uncomfortable for all, Ian refused to look down and his boyfriend looked as if he was going to cry. I tryed to keep light conversation but it only made it more weird~ 

\- After ordering an ice pack and an MRI, Dr. Kane was able to return to the couple with some good news.-

"Alright I have good news."

Henry spoke closing the curtain behind him. Ian now looked much better skin not as flushed, a stain of freckles across his cheeks and nose. His boyfriend Mickey...

~I had finally learned his name.~

...curled at his side.

"It's not a fracture, but more of sprain. You didn't break it."

Ian laughed though subsided at a flare of pain.

"Haha laugh it up." Mickey grumbled

"The penis is a very sensitive organ as we all know... but like everything else it tires out and though you are young it can still take a beating so to speak."

"So I'm not permantly injured?"

Henry shook his head.

"No, you'll bounce right back with plenty of rest. Three to four weeks no strenuous activity, pain medication and ice packs."

Henry jotted down his instructions as he spoke. The couple smile more relieved than deterred by the lengthy stint in sexual activity.

~It wasn't the most exciting, but its refreshing to get an honest sexual injury. Now let tell you about the lady and the spaghetti, why and how she put it there I still haven't figured it out.~


End file.
